Anti-glare anti-reflection film is generally constituted by providing a hard-coat layer containing anti-glare particles on a smooth support and further providing an anti-reflection layer on the hard-coat layer(for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Recently, the anti-glare anti-reflection film for flat panel displays, particularly large screen television displays, is expected to have reduced haze so as not to darken the displaying image. However, increasing in the adding amount of particle for making sufficient anti-glare ability inevitably raises the haze.
Therefore, use of a film having anti-glare ability given by forming convexoconcave on the surface thereof, without use of any particle, is preferred from the viewpoint of the haze (for example, Patent Documents 3 and 4).
However, the anti-glare anti-reflection film prepared by giving the convexoconcave on the surface thereof causes a problem that unevenness extended on a wide area tends to be formed. Moreover, the anti-glare anti-reflection film has a problem of glaring, and Patent Documents 5 to 10 are proposed for solving the problem of glaring, but the problem is not sufficiently solved and further improvement is demanded.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (hereinafter referred to as JP-A) No. 2001-264508
Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2003-121620
Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 2004-230614
Patent Document 4: JP-A No. 2005-84113
Patent Document 5: JP-A No. 2000-193804
Patent Document 6: JP-A No. 2002-82207
Patent Document 7: JP-A No. 2003-248101
Patent Document 8: JP-A No. 2004-29240
Patent Document 9: JP-A No. 2004-144934
Patent Document 10: JP-A No. 2005-156642